megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Mantis
Dark Mantis, known as in Japan, is a new generation Reploid from Mega Man X8 based on a mantis. He has the ability to move freely in the darkness without restriction, and the darker it gets, the more dangerous he becomes. He was in charge of the security of a underground military facility with an advanced security system, but when he became a Maverick, he used the facility to produce weapons for Sigma. Dark Mantis is very ninja-like in his attacks. He sends out two darkness-based weapons: homing boomerangs called Shadow Runners and arrows called Black Arrows. When he dashes on the ground, he will attempt to grab the player and start draining his energy. In overdrive, he'll send out large scythe blades, perhaps as a nod to Rasetsusen. But as his name implies, he is not fond of light, and is weak to the light weapons from Optic Sunflower. Zero will have to be careful with Tenshouha, however, as like with other Giga Attacks on Zero, it has limited shots. Despite being a darkness-based ninja-like Maverick, Dark Mantis appears to have a Southern/Texan accent. Stage enemies Enemies in Dark Mantis' stage, Pitch Black: *Batton Bone S *Bindholder *Bulbrite *Fla-Q *Float Gunner *Guardroids (LIG) *Megabyoall *Metall GM *Siren-Q Dialogues from Mega Man X8 When Playing as X Dark Mantis: Hey! What's a Maverick Hunter doing here? X: '''Dark Mantis... You've gone Maverick. I'm putting an end to your weapons production. '''Dark Mantis: '''You've gotta be kidding me. We new generation Reploids can't go Maverick. '''X: Then why are you making weapons? Dark Mantis: Hmpf. Even if I explained, an old style Reploid like you wouldn't understand. When Playing as X (After Defeating Four Mavericks) Dark Mantis: Hey there, X... Looks like you can't accept the fact that we're not Mavericks. X: Are you making weapons for Sigma here? Is Sigma controlling you? Dark Mantis: What exactly is controlling YOU, X? Hm? Your precious "justice"? Is that it? X: Dark Mantis... Your actions are those of a Maverick! When Playing as Zero Dark Mantis: Whoa. Get a load of this guy. You're Zero, right? Zero: If you really knew me, you'd be shaking in your boots right about now, Maverick. Dark Mantis: We new generation Reploids are designed so that we can't go Maverick, kid. Zero: That may be, but you've pulled it off somehow, because what I'm staring at right now is a Maverick. Dark Mantis: You old style Reploids really don't understand a thing, do you? When Playing as Zero (After Defeating Four Mavericks) Dark Mantis: What a waste, huh, Zero? Zero: What do you mean by that, Maverick? Dark Mantis: You could have made a great general in our ranks. My master has shown quite an interest in you, you know. Zero: Hmpf! I'm not interested in joining up with Mavericks, thank you very much. And don't worry... I'll be going after your boss as soon as I'm finished with you. When Playing as Axl Dark Mantis: ' Hey, do you even know what the term "Maverick" means? '''Axl: ' Maverick? It means scumbags like you, doesn't it? '''Dark Mantis: Hmpf. How dare you accuse me of being something that I cannot be? Axl: '''Are you talking about the new generation Reploids' inability to go Maverick? If you're not Maverick, then just knock off the evildoing and we'll call it a day. '''Dark Mantis: '''You're awfully innocent for a prototype of us new Reploids. I'll admit, I'm a bit jealous. When Playing as Axl (After Defeating Four Mavericks) '''Dark Mantis: I hear you're a prototype of us new generation Reploids. So why did you become a Maverick Hunter? Axl: Because I enjoy mopping the floor with the likes of evil Mavericks like you, Mantis. Dark Mantis: You don't understand a thing, do you? There is no such thing as good and evil. You haven't realized that yet, have you? Axl: I may be a protoype, but don't assume I'm anything like you Maverick creeps! In-battle lines from Mega Man X8 *''"This is fun."'' *''"HAVING FUN?"'' *''"I wanna see you cry!" (When using his Overdrive Attack)'' *''"I'm going to tear you apart!" (When using his Overdrive Attack)'' *''"I... can't... believe it!" (Upon defeat)'' to be added. Trivia *If you activated the generator before you encounter him, he won't enter his room by wall-jumping through the darkness. Instead he will wait for you, while clinging to the wall. *The Pitch Black stage is located in Africa, possibly in the Congo. *Dark Mantis' fighting style is similar to that of Deathtanz Mantisk. Considering that X8 was released in the same year as Zero 3, and that they are both based off of a mantis, this may not be just coincidence. Category:Mavericks Category:Insect Mavericks Category:Darkness Mavericks Category:Mega Man X8 bosses